Bio: Bad Guys
by DragonMaster77
Summary: Now not all are but some join the Good guys. spoilers detected in this. any ideas on good villans from any where will be good. Sideshow Bob is up on here now.
1. Cyber

Nemesis-Brass (Cyber)

Type: Medabot robot 05

Specialty: shooting

Weakness: agility

Rival: Eggman (secret after undercover job)

Love interest: Emerl

Description: she is the 7th of Eggman's medabots to be made and was loyal to him and is 2nd in command of Nega-Bees army (the one Emerl was supposed to lead). She is like brass only has orange head hair; green eyes that where originally red (all part of undercover job), where Brass is white she is a light grey and her bows and skirt as well as her feet are black. Her first appearance she was sent to spy on the squad and when Emerl ask her on a date she agreed only to get information on his team but after he saved her from one Eggman's mil Guards she fell in love with him but had to betray him by order of Nega-Bee but still held feeling for Emerl after learning before that his History and how increased his depression and decided to keep the green eyes. She later joins Chaos squad as a spy and helps them but her cover was blown and she joined them in stopping Eggman. In the 2nd season (if any) she will be a major character. She wears the light armour of ChaosForce.


	2. Crypto

Cryptosporidium (Crypto)

Type: Furon

Specialty: psychokinetic abilities

Weakness: can't swim

Rival: Metabee (called him green o)

Love interest: blowing things up and killing things.

Description: Crypto is an alien sent to destroy all life on earth and collect Brain stems with the aid of Pox (Orthopox 13/14(gets blown up Déjà vu) but decides to blow up robots before he starts but soon gets killed after a 2 hour augment with Metabee and is knocked into a stream but replace by 137 and after he gets the launch codes Pox 13 gets destroyed in the mother ship after a missile he fired is diverted back to him and is turned to a computer hologram and calls himself Pox 14 to Cryptos annoyance. In season 2 he and Pox become the main villains and take other Eggman's lab while make Eggman there servant but keep Metal sonic as second in command and Nega-Bee as head of the army. All his weapons from the games except his saucer, Zap-0-matic, Disintegrator Ray, Dislocator, the Big Willy prototype and his Jet pack are gone.


	3. Neo Metal Sonic

Neo Metal Sonic

Type: Robot

Specialty: morphing

Weakness:??

Rival: Sonic, Brass

Love interest: Peppercat

Description: Metal Sonic was created by Eggman to be an equal to Sonic but every time they meet he loses. Metal Sonic once betrayed Eggman and changed his armour and called himself Neo Metal Sonic all to beat Sonic but lost again. Eggman erased his mind and gave him back his Neo armour and made him second in command. After Nega-Bee failed in the 1st episode Eggman sent him to destroy the heroes deciding to go for the weakest he chose Brass and nearly killed her if Emerl and Metabee hadn't shown up he tried attacking all three successfully taking out metabee and nearly taking Chaos Emerl if Brass hadn't conqured her fear and got the green ChaosForce armour. He remains loyal to Eggman till the 2nd season when Crypto 137 and Pox 14 show up and switches to there side after they took control and overpowered Eggman's mil Titens. He starts to get feeling for Peppercat but trys to dimiss them but can't due to the fact he has yet to know. He became number 1 and leader in the 7 Generals.


	4. Cult of Skaro

Disclaimer: None of these are mine except Mort.

* * *

Cult of Skaro

Dalek Sec

Owner: Emperor of the Daleks

Speciality: Dearth ray

Weakness: Eye socket

Rival: The Doctor, Chaos Squad

Position: Leader

Dalek Caan

Owner: Emperor of the Daleks

Speciality: Dearth ray

Weakness: Eye socket

Rival: The Doctor, Chaos Squad

Position: Second in command

Dalek Thay

Owner: Emperor of the Daleks

Speciality: Dearth ray

Weakness: Eye socket

Rival: The Doctor, Chaos Squad

Position: Security

Dalek Jast

Owner: Emperor of the Daleks

Speciality: Dearth ray

Weakness: Eye socket

Rival: The Doctor, Chaos Squad

Position: Scientist

Dalek Mort

Owner: Emperor of the Daleks

Speciality: Dearth ray

Weakness: Eye socket

Rival: The Doctor, Chaos Squad

Position: Security

Description: The Cult is a secret order to organised by the emperor to help there race survive. But in one battle they ran away to survive there they met the Doctor who stopped them as well as the Cybermen. The next time they met him they made witness not knowing he was there Sec turning into a human Dalek but he was killed because he got humanity and his brothers (there a cult not related) betrayed him so he sacrificed his life to save the Doctor soon Thay and Jast were killed by there human Dalek army but Caan killed them all and is possibly the last Dalek. However Caan managed to somehow bring back Thay and Jast back from the dead along with Sec in his original form and they went to before the end of the time war (before both Skaro and the Time Lords worlds were gone) at got there special mission and got a new Member Dalek Mort from who was leader of the Gamma quadrant platoon and his symbol is Caan's, Jast's and Thay's combined. There mission is to destroy a city (medabot city) to be a base for the Daleks to live survive. That is where they met a new threat the Chaos squad teamed up with the Doctor (there second appearance he will appear) and they will stop at nothing to not fail there emperor.


	5. Lord Zedd

Lord Zedd

Lord Zedd

Type: Alien

Specialty: Magic

Weakness: ??

Best friends: None

Rivals: Power Rangers, Toa Rangers, Alex Hinderson, the Matoran.

Love interest: Rita Repulsa (not anymore since she has been destroyed)

Description: Lord Zedd was the Emperor of evil

That was until he met the power rangers a while though his time at trying to destroy the power rangers he married Rita and they tried to take over the earth until the machine empire kicked them out they later turned into humans and Lord Zedd was destroyed forever or so his story in his world goes. He actually teamed up with the Rahkshi where if he was destroyed his soul would enter there world. When he was awoken he quickly made new enemies and has spent the time trying to find the sacred stones as well as the sacred light stones. He was sent to the banishment zone after Makuta sent him there but with the help of his enemies he was set free and hypnotized Makuta and renamed him as Shadow Zedd as he looked just like Zedd but black with a red viser.


	6. Queen of the Heartless

Queen of the Heartless

Queen of the Heartless

Type: Heartless Medabot

Speciality: Sword combat, Magic

Weakness: Light, Being sealed in the one she posses.

Friends: Heartless

Rivals: Brass, Metabee, Emerl, the Strom Hawks, MegaMachinedramon

Description: She looks like Brass in fact she is Brass (or was….moving on) her soul was trapped in the large crystal in the throne and is the only one of her kind left. She can only be released when a person touches and she takes control of that person as she has done for 5000 years who are also descendants of Brass's family who disappeared but none proved stable enough all except Brass but when in combat Metabee and Emerl tried to get Brass back but failed luckily Emerl thought of something and while Metabee was saying his last words Emerl pushed Metabee into the control Brass locking them in a kiss and realised Brass from her control and Emerl sealed the Queen in Brass before she could escape.


	7. Sideshow Bob

Sideshow Bob

Type: Human

Appearances: 01

Successes: Framed Krusty the clown til was found out, almost killed Bart and the other members of the family as well as Krusty became Mayer of Springfield.

Specialty: Evil Genius

Weakness: always gets hit by a wreck.

Rivals: Bart, Metabee, Emerl, Brass

Description: Sideshow Bob used to be Krusty's sidekick but after years of torture framed him and nearly succeed if Bart didn't reveal him and was sent to Jail when he got out he tried several evil deeds but Bart always stopped him a few times he tried to kill Bart and the Simpsons but never succeeded. He came to Medabot city to try and start a new life but when a series of attacks from Eggman make the Chaos Squad destroy his house Bob swears revenge and he changes his main target to Chaos Squad he takes over there base and uses Emerls security system to destroy them but Metabee manages to stop him and Bob is sent to prison but he swears to kill all of Chaos Squad if it's the last thing he'll do.


	8. Vlax

Vlax

Type: Mil

Specialty: Sword combat, genius

Weakness: Same as Mil Grunts

Rivals: Glitch, Emerl

Description: Vlax was originally a soldier of the Mil army but when Corrosive was destroyed Vlax reactivated the Mils and left Iron star in truth he was destroyed by Glitch but Corrosive ordered his rebuilt he forever hated Glitch and vowed vengeance. Later he met Eggman who promised more Mil troops in exchange for his full service and Vlax agreed. When he met Emerl he insulted him which nearly led to the breaking of Brass and Emerls friendship, he then challenged Emerl to fight the elite units of the Mil army because Vlax knew everything about the ChaosForce armour but he failed when Emerl and Brass made up. It should be noted that he and Nega-Bee don't get along and he became number 3 in the 7 Generals.


	9. Deviot

Deviot

Type: Robot alien

Specialty: Manipulative

Weakness: ????

Best friends: None

Rivals: Power rangers, Toa Rangers, Alex Hinderson, The citizens of the combined worlds.

Descriptions: Deviot was a General of the warlord Scorpius however he wasn't loyal to him. His only interest was the cocoon and wanted to dispose with Scorpius he eventully did but before he could enter the cocoon Scorpius daughter Trakeena had returned and had to serve her.

He was thought to be gone after him and Trakeena fell into the cocoon. But he managed to survive and was sucked into Bionicle world after finding an artifact that led him there. He came face to face with the Toa Rangers after creating an army of machines he successfully destroyed all of Alex Hinderson's cards and the Sacred Light Crystols but the magic of the two casued all worlds to combine minus Alex Hinderson's. He now tries to take over this world often using ancient being to help.


End file.
